


Erwin Week 2017 Day 1 - Domestic

by ClarissaNotFound



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound
Summary: Day one of Erwin Week 2017. Erwin always washes his own mug...





	Erwin Week 2017 Day 1 - Domestic

Erwin always washed his own coffee mug.

Not because he was precious about it being touched or handled, or because he was afraid of it getting broken. It was not particularly special to him nor was it in any way interesting or pleasing to the eye. It was an ordinary, plain, functional thing. A vessel for the caffeine that he needed to get him through his work.

Erwin always washed his own coffee mug because to do so gave him a feeling of closure on each day. When he finally shut his book, turned off the reading lamp, and trudged into the quiet kitchen, feet brushing across cool tiles, to wash his mug and set it aside on the drainer, he felt he was setting aside each day’s troubles along with it, cleaning them off in the soapy water.

Knowing this was done he could then relax. He could go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take his meds. He could text a final ’goodnight’ to Levi and climb into bed. He could sleep well and restfully. He knew his mug was clean.


End file.
